1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a moving mechanism, a robot hand, an electronic component transport device, an electronic component inspection device, a liquid feed pump, a printing device, a projection device, and a transport device.
2. Related Art
Various known devices are equipped with a moving mechanism that moves a moving body such as a table in a predetermined direction with respect to a support. For example, in the robot described in JP-UM-A-5-16172, a plurality of rolling bodies (balls) are inserted between rails that are provided parallel to a moving direction and rail receivers fitted with the rails and pinched from both sides, and two rows of ball guides are formed parallel to the moving direction. In the moving mechanism in which the moving body is supported by the two rows of ball guides, the balls roll, whereby the moving body can be smoothly moved.
In recent years, a piezoelectric motor has become known as a driving unit of a moving mechanism (for example, JP-A-11-271480). The piezoelectric motor generates vibration in a stretching direction and vibration in a bending direction if a voltage is applied to a vibrating body including a piezoelectric material. As a result, if the end portion in the stretching direction of the vibrating body is biased toward the moving body, the moving body can be frictionally driven by vibration in the bending direction.
However, as in JP-UM-A-5-16172, if the configuration of JP-A-11-271480 is implemented in a moving mechanism in which the moving body is supported by two rows of ball guides, and the vibrating body is biased toward the moving body, there is a problem in that backlash sometimes occurs in the moving body.